custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Danza (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Danza was a Po-Matoran who became a senior pathologist, and later a Toa of Stone in the Fractures universe. History Early life Similarly to most other Toa of Stone, Danza began his life as a Po-Matoran on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed on Metru Nui, along with a number of other Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. It was here that Danza took up a profession maintaining a Chute route to Karzahni, often helping damaged Matoran on their way to repairs. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Danza gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Danza was thus imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Danza would later aspire towards a career in medicine, believing himself capable of healing his fellow Matoran more effectively than Karzahni. However, feeling pressured to find work in Po-Metru, he chose a career in pathology. As a side-interest, the Po-Matoran became fascinated by burial archaeology. Due to his curiosity in this area, Danza swiftly became acquainted with Dessal, the Chief Archivist of the Archives. Destiny War Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Danza managed to survive the brunt of the War by staying in Po—Metru, which had been fortified to allow the Po-Matoran to defend themselves against Rahkshi attacks. Canyon of Unending Whispers Several days after the end of the war, Danza was summoned to the Canyon of Unending Whispers to inspect the archaeological activity taking place following the discovery of a Toa of Earth's remains. Upon arriving, Danza was reunited with Dessal, a good friend of his who was also working on the same site. The two Matoran worked together to predict how the Toa - who they believed to be Orde - had been killed. However, Toa Tollubo then appeared at the site in search of Toa Orkahm. Feeling confident with their results, Danza and Dessal decided to test their theory on Tollubo as he had not been present during their devising process. Following the discovery of a Ta-Matoran near to Varna's grave, Danza and Dessal predicted that the Matoran had been Varna's Metru-Nui aide. However, Tollubo disproved their theory by claiming that the Matoran was in fact and Av-Matoran named Glon and that he had been carrying the Kanohi Vahi. This left Danza both shocked and confused until Tollubo explained further. Danza then took custody of the Kanohi Vahi, much to Tollubo's disapproval. Life as a Toa However, upon accidentally pressing the Vahi against his own Kanohi while rubbing his forehead, Danza was transformed into a Toa by the residual Toa Power that was stored in the mask. Although skeptical at first, Danza was able to indoctrinate himself into Toa Tollubo's new Toa Metru Taskforce. Several months later, after the death of Turaga Matoro, the Cult of Darkness launched a third attack upon Metru-Nui, attempting to fly a stolen Airship into the Coliseum. When the active Toa Metru and their allies were assembled in a mission briefing, Turaga Vilnius suggested the use of the Gorast Tactical Missile Defense System. As this prospect involved blowing the Airship up above civilian housing, it caused considerable controversy with Toa Orkahm insisting that the missiles should not be used while Toa Tollubo contradicted him, siding with Vilnius and insisting that they had to crush the anarchists before their attack with brutal force. Torn between the two opposites, Danza and the other Toa eventually sided with Tollubo, enabling Vilnius to send the missile launch codes and fire a Gorast Missile at the Airship. However, the missile did not arrive in time and lagged too far behind the Airship. Regrouping on the pavement outside the Coliseum, Danza and the other Toa witnessed the destruction of the Airship at the hands of an Av-Matoran named Glonor and realized that Orkahm had correctly anticipated that their actions would only cause trouble. Fortunately, Toa Danza was able to use his Dimensional Horn to transport the missile to the heart of Mount Valamai prior to its detonation, averting the unnecessary crisis that Tollubo had caused. ''Judgment Day'' Several months after his transformation into a Toa, Danza was dispatched to an island in the Southern Island Chains to assist Turaga Levita after her village of Ce-Matoran became affected by a mysterious infection, leaving them bed-ridden with horrific nightmare visions. Danza inspected the Matoran and was able to intercept one of the dreams, witnessing the prophecized future event known as Judgment Day. Alternate Versions In the Core Universe, Danza was amongst the populace of Metru-Nui that was relocated to Mata Nui, where he took up residency in Po-Koro. Still intrigued by the Principle of Purity. Following the Dark Time, Danza became involved in the Po-Koro Military force and worked closely with Hewkii to plan a strategy of attack against the Bohrok forces in Ga-Koro. The Battle of Ga-Koro ensued, of which the Matoran emerged victorious and Danza was informally congratulated by Turaga Onewa. Upon returning to Metru-Nui, Danza took up residency in Po-Metru and attempted to counter Jaller's rebellion against the Turaga, seeking to restore the working population rather than derail it. It is assumed that a number of other key individuals aided Danza in his campaign to return the Matoran to work as Jaller's movement was eventually overthrown. Danza then remained a citizen of Metru-Nui until Makuta Teridax's domination of the Matoran Universe. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, the Po-Matoran unwillingly swore his allegiance to Teridax. Similarly to most other Po-Matoran on the island, Danza was enslaved and forced to carve monuments of Teridax. After the death of Makuta Teridax and the debilitation of the Great Spirit Robot, Danza and the rest of the denizens of the Matoran Universe emigrated to Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Danza was known to be a particularly experienced and well-respected pathologist, knowledgeable about a number of different subjects. Over the course of his life, Danza also developed an interest in music, resulting in him training to play the trumpet and allowing him to develop a greater lung capacity. This allowed him to hold his breath for longer and to prevent himself from running out of energy, a technique he found particularly useful as a Toa. Danza was also a skilled strategist and problem solver, which were traits necessary for his position. He held a no-nonsense attitude when a situation demanded it of him, though he was known to have had a quirky, eccentric streak of motivation, as well as his original and unorthodox methods of confronting problems. When activated, Danza's powers included the ability to create, shape and manipulate most forms of Stone. He could use this power to shape, compress, or create rock pillars for defense by sprouting them from the ground at rates which blocked physical attacks. Danza was also capable of using his Elemental Powers to sharpen terrakinetic constructs to form weapons, walls, or armor. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Danza wore a powerless Kanohi Akaku, which was fitted with telescopic lenses shortly before his transformation into a Toa. During this period of his life, he frequently carried a Kanoka Disk Launcher. The Kanoka he most commonly used was coded 326, a medium-ranged Freeze Kanoka crafted in Po-Metru. As a Toa, this mask was transformed into a great Akaku, granting him the power to enhance his field of vision and view a target from a great distance. Having transformed without a Toa Suva, Danza was not given any Toa Tools upon his transformation. However, he was later equipped with a powerful Energy Blaster and a Dimensional Horn, which allowed him to open up multi-dimensional portals from one location to another. Forms Quotes Trivia *Since Matoran cannot use mask powers, Danza's decision to wear a powerless Akaku stemmed from a personal desire to better observe the world around him in greater detail and through different perspectives. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Zero Hour'' *''Frozen Calling'' *''Judgment Day'' - To be Written See Also *Brickshelf Gallery *Toa Danza's Prototypes *Danza's G2 form Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Po-Matoran Category:Stone Category:Toa Category:Toa of Stone